


Unguilty Pleasure

by rocknrolleigns (simpleandpure22)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/rocknrolleigns
Summary: Drew has no problem taking out anyone who stands in his and Dolph's way, including Seth Rollins.Until Seth becomes his pleasure.





	Unguilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaticdeano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticdeano/gifts).



> My first Rollintyre fic y'all xD
> 
> I still don't know what I was thinking, writing this when smut isn't my forte. I'd never written so much sex in a fic before lol. But I really love their chemistry and I'm happy with how this turns out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Vicky, I wouldn't finish this if it wasn't for you. ILYSM. <3<3<3

The first time it happens, Drew has no idea what’s gotten into him.

For starters, it has been a long day and he’s not in a very good mood. First his plane was cancelled, and then the next plane was _fucking_ delayed. He spent hours and hours in the airport in what felt like an eternity. But long story short, he made it to Rapid City. Just in time to help Dolph retain his IC title against Seth Rollins.

Funnily enough, the same Seth Rollins stomps his way inside the dressing room after the match, looking frazzled but clearly pissed off. Dolph went out a few minutes ago to get some water, so Drew is the only one in the room—until the little intruder barged in. Despite his foul mood, the corners of Drew’s lips curve into a curious smile. What is he gonna do?

Seth impatiently pushes some hair strands off his face and marches forward, until he stops in front of Drew. “I would’ve won,” he grits, a deep frown creasing between his brows. “I _should’ve_ won _._ Tonight, and last Monday. You’re the only reason why I haven’t got my title back, because I would’ve beaten Dolph fair and square—twice! I would’ve won if it wasn’t for you. So tell me, what the hell is your problem with me?”

Any other day, Drew would explain that he doesn’t have a problem with him. He’s not one of those complacent people that he and Dolph despise; quite the contrary. But taking his title was necessary to show everyone in the locker room they are the force to be reckoned with. And beating Seth Rollins happens to be the perfect example of that. Any other day he would, but not today.

“What? Dolph tells you what to say, too?” Seth snaps.

Drew has to admire his courage of coming here on his own, facing a guy who’s a lot bigger than him. The man is either brave or reckless. Or both. But Drew has heard enough. He reaches up to clasp Seth’s jaw, fingers slightly digging into the skin of his cheeks. Seth’s eyes widen in shock, but to his credit he remains absolutely still.

“You have a pretty mouth, Seth,” Drew murmurs, keeping his eyes on Seth’s big brown ones. “Let’s put it to better use, shall we?”

He doesn’t know what makes him say that. He just wants Seth to shut up. Or maybe he’s been wanting to do this since Seth came in—and objectively, he does have a pretty little mouth.

Before Seth can react to his words, he moves his hand to the back of Seth’s neck and captures his lips.

Seth’s lips are as soft as they are pretty; it’s the first thing that crosses his mind. After two seconds of hesitation Seth parts his mouth, inviting Drew’s tongue to slide inside, to his slight surprise. Drew expected more convincing from his part to get him participate willingly, but he’s not complaining. Not when Seth’s body is now pressed up against his like this, hot and slick with sweat. Seth is still in his ring gear after the match—and interference—and Drew only in his jeans. He lets out a muffled moan as Drew runs his hand along his back, all the way down south. The swell of his ass fills Drew’s palm perfectly.

They’re both panting when they pull back. Different emotions flash in Seth’s eyes; confusion, shock, curiosity… hunger. The last one is evident from the tell-tale hardness against Drew’s jeans-clad thigh. _So bloody hard._ Seth’s tights look like they’re glued to his skin, but Drew is sure he can just slip a hand inside and curl his fingers around the pulsing cock. He bets Seth will let him. Correction, he _knows_ Seth will let him.

The sound of incoming footsteps outside the room makes Seth jerk backwards. And he dashes to the door just as Dolph enters, as quick as a cat.

“What was he doing here?” Dolph asks, glancing at the now closed door.

“Giving me a piece of his mind,” Drew replies lightly. _And more._ He turns around to his packed bag on the bench, unzipping it to retrieve a clean shirt and putting it on. His dick is still hard, but the dark material of his denim makes it less obvious. Unless Dolph directly stares at it, of course.

It’s not that Drew intends to hide that he made out with their opponent not a minute ago. He just thinks it’s none of Dolph’s business. They might be partners, but he doesn’t need to know everything—such as who Drew wants to fuck. And Seth Rollins is definitely one. Drew craves to have that pretty mouth around his dick, while those pretty eyes are gazing into his. He might have gotten exactly that if Dolph didn’t appear.

“What a sore loser,” Dolph mutters, reaching over to grab his own bag. “You ready to go?”

 _Well, there’s always next time._ “Yeah, let’s go.”

Dolph nods and pats his chest once on the way out. “Thanks again for your help, man.”

A smile creeps up Drew’s face, a genuine one at that. “I have your back, we’re partners.” _For now._

The fact that Drew wants to fuck Seth Rollins has nothing to do with it. He’ll still screw Seth over in a heartbeat if Dolph needs him to. As simple as that. He knows Dolph has a lot to prove. People have slept on him the past few years; he wants to prove that he still got it, or more precisely never lost it. He can beat Seth Rollins. _But_ the time will also come where Drew will get rid of him without blinking, because at the end of the day he can only trust himself. It’s something this harsh world has taught him.

And he’s got a feeling Dolph is aware of that.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens, Drew knows exactly what he’s doing.

The next two days Seth is avoiding him as much as he can. He still has his clever tongue and bites back whenever Dolph shoots at him when they bump into each other in the venues before their match. But he won’t meet Drew’s eyes for more than three seconds. On Monday for RAW he tags with his buddy Roman Reigns and shares a locker room with him. Eventually Drew’s had enough. He waits until Roman leaves for his second match and then walks inside.

This time the table is reversed; Drew is still in his trunks, while Seth has changed into casual clothes. A black t-shirt with some indie band logo, and dark skinny jeans that encase his legs as nicely as his tights.

He looks surprised to see him, but not as much as Drew expected he would. His pretty mouth parts slightly, and his chest rises and falls as his breath quickens. Drew doesn’t waste any time. He crosses the room in long strides, never taking his eyes off him.

“Let’s not pretend you’re not avoiding me,” Drew says, slipping his fingers in Seth’s hair. “Or that you didn’t think about _this_.” The grip in the hair tightens, forcing Seth to tilt his head back.

Something flashes in Seth’s eyes as he blinks, looking like a mixture of hesitation and lust. “I can’t believe Dolph let you out of his sight,” he responses. “Or did he give you a longer leash?”

Drew can’t help but smile at that. Of course, he’s gonna be defiant until the end, even though his body disagrees with him. “A pretty mouth and a smart tongue, dangerous combination,” he says in a low drawl. “But I’d rather have them around my dick.”

He feels Seth’s body shiver a little. “You’re crude.”

“I’m telling it as it is.”

Drew doesn’t give him a chance to reply. He leans down and crashes their mouths together. One of his hands is still gripping the hair, while the other one slides down to grab Seth’s wrist. A gasp escapes Seth’s throat as Drew presses his palm against the straining erection under his trunks, making him stroke it, up and down the length. It feels bloody good. Seth squeezes it a little, just as Drew’s tongue invades deep into his mouth. All of Seth’s early hesitation is gone. He continues to stroke Drew’s cock even after Drew releases his hand and goes to cup his ass.

“Put your hand inside,” Drew hears himself growl against Seth’s lips, his voice rough. “Touch me.”

But instead of complying, Seth breathes hard and pulls back. He blinks. His big eyes are hazy with lust, the pupils fully blown making them look almost black—and his pretty pink mouth deliciously wet. He’s beautiful. Drew wants nothing more than to strip him bare, bend him over the bench, and fuck him real hard others be damned.

“I—can’t. Roman can… be back anytime,” Seth stammers. “Or anyone could walk in.”

Drew still has his hand in Seth’s hair. He tugs at it, exposing Seth’s neck before pressing his lips on the soft, heated skin. “Who cares?”

He’s about to lick a wet stripe along the throat, when Seth replies, “I do.”

That makes Drew stop. He pulls away and takes his hand off Seth’s hair, looking at him intently. Silence fills the room, until he says, “Come to my hotel room later.”

Hearing those words, Seth’s eyes widen again. Drew sees him swallow before shaking his head. “No.”

A smile slowly creeps up Drew’s face. He moves his hand from the back of Seth neck to his cheek. “Come on, love,” he coaxes, caressing Seth’s cheek with his thumb. “We both want it. You don’t need me to spell it out for you.” If the quickened breath and the flush on Seth’s face are any indication, he wants it just as bad. “You wanna fuck as much as I do.”

He can feel Seth’s heart beat faster as he said the words. But he’s still trying to resist. _Such a stubborn thing._ “Aren’t you so sure of yourself?” Seth replies, despite his slightly shaky voice. “I’m not coming.”

“Is that a challenge?” Drew raises his eyebrows. He presses his thumb on Seth’s bottom lip. “You _will_ come. And we’ll have so much fun, just the two of us. No Dolph, no Roman.” Giving the lip one last brush, Drew releases him and heads for the door. “Fairfield Inn second floor, room 219.”

He doesn’t reply. And Drew doesn’t expect him to.

 

* * *

 

Seth does come to his room that night.

He looks slightly nervous at the start, as if he’s gonna walk away any second. But Drew doesn’t give him a chance to change his mind. He maneuvers them towards the bed, stripping Seth off his clothes along the way. Drew is only wearing his boxers—and that soon join the pile of clothes on the floor. When they both fall on the mattress with Drew on top, they’re completely naked.

Neither is in the mood for much foreplay, there will be time for it another day. After their lips are connected, Seth seems to forget his initial reservation. He moans when Drew’s coated fingers enter him, his body writhing in pleasure. Drew pulls away just so he can watch him, his closed eyes and open mouth. _Incredibly sexy_.

“You’re tight,” he murmurs, making Seth slowly open his eyes. “It’s gonna feel so good around my cock.”

The reply he gets from Seth is a breathless moan. His hips buck up when Drew’s fingertip brushes his prostate. He clenches hard, making Drew bite back a groan. “Yeah, like that, Seth,” he breathes. “Squeeze my fingers like that.”

“Drew, please,” Seth groans, his chest heaving uncontrollably as he thrusts up.

Drew removes his fingers from the slick hole and rips open a condom package. He’s not about to tease. God knows he has to be inside Seth now, feeling his ass tighten around him. He leans down to devour Seth’s lips, sucking his tongue and then bottom lip. But before Seth kisses him back, he grabs his hips and flips him over, so that Seth lies on his stomach, face down on the mattress.

 _Bloody hell._ The feeling of Seth clenching around his dick is a hundred times better than when he had his fingers inside. He’s so hot and tight. Drew squeezes his hips as he thrusts into him, balls slapping his delectable ass. _He’s perfect,_ his body is perfect.

Leaning forward, Drew kisses his sweaty shoulder. He runs his tongue along the tattoo on his back, then across his shoulder blades. He slows down a little and immediately Seth lets out a protest. But it turns to a moan when Drew sinks his teeth into his shoulder.

“Better hope it heals before the weekend,” he whispers in Seth’s ear. “Or you might have to wrestle in a shirt.”

“Shut up. Just—fuck me,” he hears Seth grit a reply.

Drew smirks before kissing his shoulder. “My kind of man.” But who is he to deny that. He starts to thrust harder, fucking Seth into the mattress while holding his hips down in place. It’s relentless, almost… brutal. But he instinctively knows Seth can handle it.

_My kind of man._

 

* * *

 

“Did you tell Roman about us?”

Seth’s hands stop moving on his chest, but he doesn’t pull them back. He blinks and looks at Drew. “No. Did you tell Dolph?”

Drew takes Seth’s hand from his chest. “No,” he says before putting two of the fingers in his mouth. He loves seeing the arousal on Seth’s face, how his lips part and his breath comes out in small puffs.

They’re in Drew’s hotel room in New York City, after the show in Madison Square Garden. No matter how many times Drew performs there, it always feels special every time. He and Seth have had sex twice after the night in South Dakota. And by now there are no words needed. They both know they want it—like a guilty pleasure. Or in Drew’s case, unguilty pleasure, because one should never feel guilty about a pleasure.

“Don’t you think he’s gonna be mad if he finds out?” Apparently Seth hasn’t dropped the subject, despite Drew sucking his fingers.

Drew pulls the fingers out and shrugs. “It’s none of his business.” He’s leans forward about to kiss Seth, when Seth speaks again.

“Are you fucking Dolph, too?”

His brown eyes look big, and somewhat a little… vulnerable.

Locking their gazes, Drew says, “No.” He shifts and then sits up, leaning back against the headboard, never breaking the eye contact. “Any other question?”  This time Seth watches him for a second before shaking his head. “Fantastic. I know better things to do,” Drew says with a deceptively sweet smile. “Ride me.”

He holds out his hand. After a moment Seth takes it and straddles him, putting his knees on each side of his hips. He hisses when Drew takes his hard cock in his hand and strokes it in a long, slow stroke before going faster. _So hard, so pretty._ Drew can’t stop watching him throw his head back, neck exposed in the most inviting way. If he wasn’t so turned on by the thought of Seth riding him, he’d flip them over and fuck him on his back, with Seth’s legs wrapped tightly around him.

After what feels like a century too long, Seth reaches over the nightstand for a condom and lube. Drew’s not the only one feeling desperately impatient. Seth thrusts up and down his fingers as he prepares him, and it takes all of Drew’s willpower to not just pull him down on his dick. And Seth’s already leaking, the smell of it drives Drew crazy.

When Seth finally sinks down on his cock, the sensation alone almost makes him come. Drew grips on his hips, doesn’t care if he’s leaving marks. He already has, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Drew’s phone vibrates in his pocket as he arrives in his and Dolph’s locker room. It’s a text message from Seth. A smile already crosses his lips even before he opens it. _The worst crab cake I’ve ever had,_ Seth wrote. A picture of said crab cake is attached, with Seth’s frowny face also visible. Drew can’t hold back a chuckle when he sees it.

“Something funny?”

He looks up from his phone and finds Dolph watching him from the bench, his expression rather neutral. “Yeah,” he says, putting his phone into the backpack. Dolph says nothing for a while as they’re changing into their ring gears.

“Look, Drew, I’m not gonna be nosy about it. I know you’re seeing someone,” Dolph says after he’s changed, and now putting the Intercontinental title around his waist. “Good for you, man.” His gaze flickers on the faded scratch mark on Drew’s chest. When Drew merely shrugs, he grins and says again, “Let’s go and kick some Seth Rollins ass.”

Drew manages to keep his face straight, but something twists in his stomach. Well, he knows from the start that he and Seth are on the opposite sides. And nothing has changed. But as he nods and follows Dolph outside, all he can think about is how good Seth sounds when he comes, and the way his body moves on top of him.

So has anything changed?

 

* * *

 

“I would’ve beaten you,” Seth mumbles in between kisses. “I got you. If stupid Dolph didn’t interfere, I would have beaten you,” he repeats.

Drew beat him in their match tonight, with a little interference by Dolph, but it’s a victory nevertheless. Seth gave him a hard fight, just like he expected him to. The fighter that he knows; _his Seth_. He doesn’t even bother to correct the voice in his head about the thought.

“Well, you got it coming, boldly making jokes about me,” Drew replies as he kisses his neck. “Just so you know, I’d rather be fucking you.”

Seth pulls back, dark eyes staring into Drew’s. “And yet, you’re going to screw me over at Extreme Rules for that pipsqueak.”

“He’s my partner,” Drew says, as if it’s self-explanatory. And in a way it is; he knows Seth understands that. “I’m gonna help him if he needs me. You knew it.”

They stare at each other for a moment, until Seth looks away. Something clenches in Drew’s stomach at the thought of him walking away and ending whatever they have. Even though he knows from the start that this thing between them is not permanent. It will end one day—but not today.

Clutching each side of Seth’s face, Drew claims his mouth. He lies down on the pillows and pulls Seth on top of him. Wet tongues slide around each other, hard bodies pressed up together. He moves his hand from Seth’s face and reaches down between them to grab their cocks. A moan escapes Seth’s lips, but before Drew strokes harder, he pulls away.

“I wanna suck your dick.”

The words take Drew’s breath away. But before he can react, Seth already licks his way down his chest, all the way down to his abs, and keeps going lower. He stops just as he reaches Drew’s erection. Ever so slowly, Seth runs his tongue along the underside of the cock, then flicking it at the already leaking slit. Drew is impossibly hard, and Seth hasn’t even taken him in his mouth yet.

When he finally does, Drew lets out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Seth has his pretty mouth wrapped around his cock, going up and down slowly, almost teasing. His eyes are wide open, looking straight into Drew’s own. Something in his stomach flutters.

He looks so obscenely beautiful, that Drew wishes he could keep him there. _Forever._

 

* * *

 

“Seth, stop.”

Seth clearly hears him, but he chooses to ignore it. He walks even faster through corridors, towards the deserted part of the arena, where there are less and less people around. He continues to walk, but Drew isn’t one to let himself be ignored. He strides behind Seth and soon catches up with him.

“I said stop,” he says between gritted teeth, forcing Seth to stop by grabbing his arm.

Yanking himself free from the grip, Seth turns around to face him. “I’m not doing this anymore,” he snaps. “You might think this whole ‘enemies with benefits’ is fun, but not for me. One minute you’re all over me, the next you’re fucking me over without blinking. I _had_ him. I had him before you attacked me, and I would’ve had him in the sudden death if you didn’t come back to interfere, even though you were banned!” He doesn’t bother to lower his voice and Drew doesn’t tell him to. Nobody comes here, anyway.

Seth isn’t done with his rant. “How could you, Drew, after… everything,” he trails off for a moment and then takes a deep breath. Something crosses his brown eyes; anger—and hurt. And a part of Drew wants to reach out and touch his face, but he knows Seth won’t let him.

Silence hangs in the air between them. Seth takes another deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. “We’re done.” He turns around and starts walking away. This time, Drew doesn’t try to stop him.  

He stands still on his spot until he hears footsteps from behind him. Dolph appears behind the wall, face looking ashen. They stare at each other for a moment before he breaks the silence.

“Seth is the person you’re seeing,” he says. It’s not a question, so Drew doesn’t reply.  After another silence, Dolph continues, “You helped me tonight, but will you still—”

“I told you I have your back,” Drew cuts him off. “You’re my partner; I make sure you keep that title around your waist.”

Dolph doesn’t look more relieved at hearing that. There’s still wariness in his eyes. And he’s right to be wary, because of what Drew will say next.

“Until I say I don’t.”

They stare at each other, each trying to figure out the other. There is understanding in Dolph’s eyes, as well as something more melancholic. But it’s not something that surprises him. Drew shifts and begins to move, to the direction of their locker room. From his peripheral vision, he sees Dolph quietly trail behind him.

 

* * *

 

He knocks on the door once, and then one more time. A familiar voice from inside tells him to come in. Opening the door, Drew steps inside the locker room.

Seth has his back on him, facing the locker. Both of them are still wearing their ring gears. A sense of déjà vu hits him, reminding him of the time he entered Seth’s locker room in South Dakota. Has it only been two weeks? It certainly feels longer. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Seth turning around and looking at him with a frown between his brows.

“What do you want?”

Instead of replying, Drew fixes his gaze on his face. Seth came out to the ring after him earlier, staring him down before telling Kurt he also wanted to fight Lesnar at SummerSlam. And Drew only wanted to get him alone, away from all these people, and kiss him.

Seth crosses his arms in a slightly defensive way. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Drew. “I’m waiting.”

“I want you back,” Drew finally speaks, not one to beat around the bush. He takes one step forward. Seth doesn’t move back, but his lips part in surprise.

“I thought I’ve made myself clear last night,” Seth says, after a long second. “I’m done with you and your twisted, little game.”

Drew takes another step closer, never taking his eyes off Seth’s. “I want you.” He reaches out to stroke Seth’s cheek with a finger, and Seth looks too taken aback to pull away. “In my bed, in my life. And you want me, too.”

Neither of them speaks for a moment, but at least Seth doesn’t deny that. Drew’s finger keeps moving gently across his cheek, and Seth keeps watching him with uncertainty in his eyes. “Until Dolph needs you to screw me over,” he blurts out.

Drew looks at him before he speaks. “Dolph and I will remain partners—until I say we’re not anymore.”

He sees Seth’s eyes widen as understanding dawns on him. But then he shakes his head. “Even if you’re not, there is a possibility that we’ll still face each other.”

“Would you rather I go easy on you?” Drew asks softly, already knowing what _his_ Seth will answer.

“Not a chance.”

Drew’s face creases into a smile. He closes the remaining distance between them and slips his fingers in Seth’s hair. By the time he leans down to bring their lips together, Seth tilts his head back to meet him halfway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
